


¿El amor es un olor?

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Auror Harry Potter, Books, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Quidditch, Scorbus, Slytherin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es un amante empedernido de los libros, de los días lluviosos, del olor a madera y de las sonrisas de Albus Severus Potter.Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.





	1. PRIMER AÑO: libro viejo

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. Fic solo disponible aquí y en fanfiction bajo el seudónimo "Angelito Bloodsherry". 
> 
> Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años y está compuesto por tres partes que publicaré en estos días.

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 

**¿el amor tiene un olor?**

**PRIMER AÑO: libro viejo**

Scorpius Malfoy era un amante de los libros, podía recordar todas esas tardes que se pasó encerrado en la biblioteca con la cabeza metida en un libro enorme o escuchando embelesado alguna historia increíble de boca de su madre. Nadie podía entender del todo de donde salía su amor irracional por los libros, sí, desde muy pequeño le habían inculcado el hábito de la lectura, si uno no quería ser manipulado cuando adulto y no quería tomar decisiones incorrectas, debía conocer lo que otros habían hecho antes.

 _En el conocimiento estaba la libertad_ , le había dicho una tarde su padre cuando él solo tenía siete años mientras tomaban el té en los jardínes. El pequeño no había comprendido el significado de esas palabras o por lo menos no lo había hecho en ese momento, cuando todavía era un niño ajeno al odio que destilaba el apellido Malfoy por la sociedad mágica y eso que el pobre conocía de sobra la historia de su familia.

Fue en su primer año en Hogwarts cuando esas palabras tuvieron un significado especial, pero no gracias a su padre ni a las largas horas escondido en la biblioteca o en algún rincón de su hogar con un libro entre las manos, sino gracias a una persona tan inocente y ajena a los prejuicios como él. Albus Potter.

Sí, la ironía era una perra como más de una vez había escupido su tía Pansy cuando todos creían que él no estaba escuchando, pero Scorpius siempre estaba escuchando (o casi siempre) y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usar esas palabras hasta ahora. Porque, ¿quién le iba a decir que hacerse amigo de Albus Potter podía ser tan tranquilizador? ¿quién le iba a decir que el miedo irracional que abrazaba a su padre días antes de marchar a Hogwarts no era tan irracional?

Sus padres habían hecho lo imposible para labrarse un buen nombre y que él se criara lejos del odio y de la paz fría que había quedado tras la guerra, veinte años atrás. Sin embargo, Inglaterra seguía siendo el hogar de los Malfoy y Scorpius tenía derecho a ir a Hogwarts, _a vivir_.

No lo supo hasta que lo vió con sus propios ojos. Hogwarts era un lugar maravilloso. No se consideraba un empollón, pero estaba deseando empezar las clases, aprender nuevos hechizos, leer libros prohibidos, y quería demostrar que los Malfoy no eran magos tenebrosos, quería que Slytherin recuperara su esplendor y quería divertirse. Casi todos sus amigos habían sido muggles y no había podido conservarlos debido a que sus padres iban de un país a otro. Eso tenía que cambiar, se prometió.

Pero todo eso se quebró como si se tratara de un cristal muy frágil en manos de un gigante nada más pisar el Gran Comedor. Scorpius no iba a ser aceptado con la misma facilidad que otros, pero no esperaba el silencio que se instaló nada más oír su nombre, ni tampoco las miradas hostiles.

No tenía sentido, y menos lo tuvo cuando la mesa Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos y los demás suspiraron aliviados al no haber sido seleccionado en sus casas o soltaron un bufido como dejando claro que era obvio que iba a estar con las serpientes.

Estaba enfadado y avergonzado porque todos lo odiaban sin explicación alguna y los de su Casa esperaban de él que siguiera la estela de su padre hasta un cierto punto ya que había quien creía que su padre era un traidor a la sangre.

Todo su enfado y su vergüenza se esfumó nada más escuchar que Albus Severus Potter era un Slytherin. La gente dejó de mirarlo a él y clavó sus ojos curiosos, dolidos o traicionados en el chico de cabello revuelto y ojos verdes que no hacía otra cosa que mirar a todos con el rostro enrojecido. Lo primero que Scorpius pensó al verlo es que era realmente adorable.

Y esa opinión se fortaleció el día que tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con unos cuantos chicos mayores nada más salir de Defensa, le habían gritado que era un mini mortífago y que merecía ir a Azkaban donde tendrían que haberse podrido su padre y su abuelo, todo eso después de haberle lanzado un par de hechizos casi inofensivos que lo dejaron en ridículo.

Él no sabía hechizos oscuros, pero sí sabía soltar veneno y amenazas sobre conjuros y maldiciones de dudosa reputación, más no tenía ganas, no después de saber que su madre había recaído y estaba en cama, por lo que salió corriendo a refugiarse en su escondite.

Escondite que nadie conocía, a pesar de eso Albus Potter se las apañó para aparecer y sentarse a su lado con un libro enorme y bastante estropeado, el olor a libro viejo llamó la atención de un Scorpius bastante apagado y escéptico.

—Es un tratado de Defensa de mi padre —lo acarició con cuidado y Scorpius se lo agradeció, los libros así había que adorarlos—. He pensado que… no sé, podríamos hacer el trabajo de investigación juntos.

Scorpius alzó una ceja suspicaz, necesitaba abrazar ese libro y beber de sus páginas ya que era muy antiguo y de los aurores, pero no se fiaba del solitario y amable Potter. No todavía.

—No quiero tu compasión.

—Quiero tu cerebro —le picó divertido—. Quiero decir, que quiero sacar nota y sé… eres inteligente, y… ya sabes un Slytherin no puede…

Siguió divagando, pero no le escuchó, no porque ya tuviera entre sus manos ese tratado que olía a mil cosas, que también, sino porque ya había comprendido el porqué el no tan slytherin le llamaba la atención: eran bastante parecidos. No entendía cómo no había acabado Potter en Gryffindor, había que tener un par de narices para acercarse a un Malfoy y a un marginado como él, pero eso no le importaba, solo que Albus Potter le estaba ofreciendo una amistad disfrazada en un trabajo y eso era más que suficiente.

—Potter.

—¿Qué?

—Hay que conseguir un Extraordinario.

Potter sonrió y Scorpius, también.

* * *

**_continuará._ **


	2. CUARTO AÑO: madera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy es un amante empedernido de los libros, de los días lluviosos, del olor a madera y de las sonrisas de Albus Severus Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

**CUARTO AÑO: madera**

El partido contra Ravenclaw estaba reñido, Scorpius podía ser uno de los mejores buscadores que Slytherin había tenido en años, pero competir con una chica como Tessa que, a pesar de ser un año más pequeña que Scorpius, era bastante escurridiza y tenía una escoba tan veloz como la suya, hacía el juego mucho más interesante. Le daba igual perder contra ella, pero con ese partido se jugaba ganar la Copa de Quidditch y no se podía permitir perderla, no cuando era su segundo año como buscador, y esta vez no era suplente.

Llevaban más de dos horas jugando cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pelotita alada que había tenido a medio colegio con el corazón en un puño. Casi se cayó de la escoba de la emoción y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar de pura felicidad cuando sus ojos grises y brillantes se cruzaron con los verdes esmeralda de Albus que fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía después de Tessa y del propio Scorpius. Segundos después, todo Slytherin se alzó de sus asientos y los propios compañeros de equipo de Scorpius se lanzaron a sus brazos a pesar de estar a varios metros del suelo. Felicitaciones, lágrimas y abrazos.

Hacía años que la Copa no estaba en poder de las serpientes. Ya no había peligro, y era gracias a un Malfoy. ¿Qué más podía pedir Scorpius?

—Los mayores han conseguido whiskey de fuego —Pucey le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo apretó contra él, Scorpius gruñó, pero su compañero no le hizo ni caso. Nadie en realidad parecía prestar atención a lo que quería él, solo pensaban en cómo iban a restregar a los Gryffindor su victoria sin perder puntos y en cómo librarse del jefe de su casa las horas suficientes para emborracharse hasta caer inconscientes o hasta que un prefecto dijera "suficiente" (cosa que nunca sucedía, no eran Gryffindor, por el amor de Merlín).

Scorpius se libró de los demás como pudo, pero antes de poder divisar la sonrisa divertida de Albus, que le esperaba un poco apartado ya que no pertenecía al equipo y odiaba estar rodeado de gente, se dió de bruces con la insufrible Rose Weasley.

—Oh, hola.

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

Rose rodó los ojos.

—Que sí a lo de Hogsmeade. ¿Recuerdas?

Oh, claro. Evitó mirar en dirección a Albus, podía notar su mirada clavada en la nuca. Iba a matarlo. Vale sí, él no tenía la culpa, la tenía James, el muy imbécil le había dicho que no tenía lo que había que tener para pedirle a Rose de salir y él lo hizo, y salió muy dignamente de allí, solo recibió una mirada asesina.

—Yo… es que...

La presencia cálida de Albus en su espalda, lo tranquilizó. No sabía cuándo se había acercado ni porque tenía ese efecto sobre él. Albus tenía la contradictoria capacidad de calmarlo y ponerlo nervioso solamente con su presencia.

Lo agarró del brazo, le sonrió a su prima, quizá le dijo algo por la mirada disgustada que esta puso, y tiró de él lejos de todos o por lo menos así lo sintió Scorpius ya que este solo era consciente de los latidos de su corazón -se le iba a salir del pecho, iba a morir muy joven, eso estaba claro- y del calorcito que le recorría todo el cuerpo desde el sitio donde Albus lo estaba tocando. Casi sin darse cuenta se imaginó siendo abrazado por él y las miles de sensaciones que eso podía provocar en su cuerpo. Normalmente esas imágenes solo lo visitaban por la noche, en la intimidad de su cama.

—¿Scorp?

—¡Vamos! —se le había ocurrido una idea y cuando Scorpius Malfoy tenía una idea, daba igual lo que quisieran o pensaran los demás, solo importaba eso. Por eso arrastró a Albus, olvidó todas las emociones que lo embriagaban últimamente cuando estaban solos y mandó a la mierda a todo aquel que le preguntó por qué no estaban yendo a la sala común, incluido al propio Albus.

No fue hasta que llegaron al campo de Quidditch y tomaron una de las escobas y la suya propia cuando se dignó a mirar a su quebradero de cabeza apellidado Potter.

—¿Asustado por romper las reglas, Al?

El aludido le sonrió entre divertido y un sentimiento que Scorpius no conseguía etiquetar pero que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—¿Una carrera?

—Hasta la pila de troncos de Hagrid, al otro lado.

Y así fue. ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? Pues porque las únicas personas cuya opinión importaban no estaban en contra. Su padre -su madre había muerto casi dos años atrás- lo aceptó con una facilidad inimaginable, el padre de Albus tampoco le dio mucha importancia, la única que tuvo más reparos fue Ginny Potter, pero en cuanto los vio juntos y se permitió conocer a Scorpius, tampoco puso ninguna pega. Eran inseparables, es como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos y Scorpius no pensaba soltar a Albus nunca, como tampoco soltaría un buen libro o dejaría escapar la snitch.

—¡Gané!

Se soltaron de las escobas y cayeron al suelo. Lo primero que sintió fue el olor a hierba y a madera recién cortada y el peso conocido del cuerpo de Albus sobre el suyo. Lo abrazó como pudo y enterró su nariz en el nido de pájaros que tenían los Potter por cabeza. Era agradable, estar así, tirados en el suelo abrazándose rodeados de madera recién cortada y con el corazón en un puño tras una carrera a contrarreloj por el aire.

Albus se separó unos centímetros y se permitió perderse en los profundos ojos de Scorpius.

—¿Te gusta Rose?

—Me gustas tú.

Y rompió las distancias y besó su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, antes de empujarlo y salir corriendo con un nuevo reto en la punta de los labios y con una verdad carcomiendo su mente: se había enamorado de Albus Potter.

* * *

**_continuará..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy es un amante empedernido de los libros, de los días lluviosos, del olor a madera y de las sonrisas de Albus Severus Potter.

**SÉPTIMO AÑO: lluvia.**

El baile de la paz era una fiesta donde todos se lucían, donde había miradas tristes u odiosas y donde, por lo menos en el caso del ministerio, se donaba grandes cantidades de dinero simplemente por quedar bien ya que si no lo hacías te tachaban de simpatizante de mortífagos. Patético.

Scorpius lo odiaba, no por todo lo anterior, era un Malfoy, por Salazar Slytherin, era en actos públicos donde se demostraba que los Malfoy habían hecho mucho desde la guerra y que no se pensaban dejar pisotear por nadie. Odiaba el baile de Hogwarts por otras razones más personales, como el tener que ir con Rose -cosa que hacía voluntariamente-, como fingir que era un adulto que sabía lo que quería hacer nada más salir de la escuela o como que era la excusa que necesitaba la zorra de Daiana para poner sus sucias manos en _su_ Albus.

Sí, había muchas razones para que quisiera que ese día acabase de una vez.

Todos tenían sus ojos clavados en él, se había ganado la atención de casi todo el alumnado y casi todos ellos odiaban a Rose por haber conseguido acompañarlo al baile. Eran unos estúpidos, pensaba, él no necesitaba la atención de nadie, solo quería que Albus recorriera la sala hasta él y dejase de ser un niñato egoísta.

¿Tanto pedía cuando le decía que estaba cansado de ese jueguecito que tenían desde hacía un año? ¿Qué quería poder besarlo cuando le apeteciera sin temor a que alguien los viera?

Sí, Scorpius y Albus, el modelo de amistad, no eran perfectos. Todo el mundo los miraba con adoración sin saber que desde hacía un año, Albus se metía en la cama de Scorpius y hacían cosas que los mejores amigos nunca harían. Y estaba muy feliz por ello, desde sus catorce había estado enamorado de Albus y cuando este, medio borracho medio sobrio en mitad de una tormenta escondidos en uno de los invernaderos, le confesó que quería besar y probar cada centímetro de su piel, él se había sentido como en una nube.

Su primer beso había sabido a lluvia, a whiskey y a Albus.

Pero él quería mucho más que besos esporádicos o sexo en la oscuridad y en la intimidad de sus habitaciones. Quería una relación como las que veía por todas partes. Albus, no.

—Los odio —gruñó dolido cuando divisó a Daiana susurrando algo al oído a Albus. Estaban tan juntos que tenía ganas de vomitar. Rose le apretó la mano—. Le odio.

—Que mal se te da mentir —bromeó mientras tiraba de su mano a otra parte del Gran Comedor, seguramente lejos de la imagen perfecta de Albus Potter y la futura Taiana Potter.

Las ganas de vomitar aumentaron.

Es que no lo entendía. Albus no tenía ningún problema en aceptar que le gustaban los hombres, medio mundo mágico era bisexual, por Merlín. Tenía problemas en aceptar que le gustaba Scorpius y eso le rompía en mil pedazos. Eran amigos desde hacía años, ¿por qué lo hacía o es que solo era un entretenimiento para él? Quizá era eso, pensó Scorpius ligeramente pálido, su amistad era con derechos como decían los muggles y eso quería decir que, mientras Scorpius estaba perdido y jodidamente enamorado de Albus, este simplemente lo veía de la misma forma que veía a los demás, solo que con él tenía sexo.

—Tengo que salir.

Rose le dijo algo, pero no la escuchó. No lo hizo ni aunque hubiera querido, porque ahora mismo sentía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento y no tenía ganas de montar un espectáculo indigno de un Malfoy. Tenía que salir y recobrar la compostura lejos de todos.

Estaba lloviendo, no le molestó. La lluvia era refrescante, la amaba con la misma fuerza que a los libros o que a Albus. Un ramalazo de ira le golpeó directamente en el pecho y se derrumbó. Sí, ahí, debajo de una tormenta y muy cerca de una gran fiesta donde el amor de su vida disfrutaba de las atenciones de una zorra.

El sonido de unas pisadas fue lo que necesitó para reaccionar. No necesitaba girarse para saber que era él. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

—El otro día me preguntaste a qué olía para mí la amortentia —susurró entre lágrimas—. No fui sincero.

—Yo tampoco.

Una sonrisa maliciosa a la par que triste se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

—Olía a libro viejo, a madera y a lluvia —se limpió el rostro con fuerza—: olía a ti y lo odio.

Se enfrentó a Albus. Había muy poca luz, pero aun así pudo ver con claridad el rostro descompuesto de su amigo. Parecía sorprendido y asustado, pero también había algo que Scorpius no pudo identificar, como esa vez cuando corrieron bajo la lluvia después de su primer beso.

—Te quiero, Albus Potter —se incorporó dispuesto a marcharse y a dar por acabada su amistad o lo que se supone que era lo que tenían, salvo que Albus no pensaba lo mismo, porque tomó su brazo y tiró de él hasta unir sus labios en un beso que sabía a lágrimas, a lluvia y a corazón roto.

Quiso golpearlo, hechizarlo, destrozarlo de la misma forma que lo estaba destrozando a él, pero no pudo. No cuando Albus sonreía esperanzado y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

Amaba sus sonrisas y sus besos.

Y eso hacía más difícil marcharse.

—Te quiero, Scorpius —acarició su mejilla con ternura—. Qué tonto he sido al creer que… no importa, ya no.

—¿Qué?

—Te he querido desde hace años, pero temía perderte si te lo decía. Estos meses juntos han sido horriblemente maravillosos y…

Scorpius no le dejó terminar, lo empujó con fuerza y ambos cayeron en el pasto húmedo manchando sus túnicas de gala y perdiéndose en los labios del otro, porque por una vez, ambos tenían claro que sus destinos estaban entrelazados y que el futuro no era oscuro, no si estaban juntos.

¿El amor tiene un olor?

No, tiene cientos.

* * *

_**fin.** _

* * *

_«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS:
> 
> \- He tenido que borrar muchas cosas debido a que superaba el límite de palabras, tanto en este capítulo como en los anteriores. Lo siento.
> 
> \- Sé lo que estáis pensando, si esto es un scorbus ¿por qué hay tan poco scorbus? Por lo mismo que lo anterior y porque los olores que representan los sentimientos de Scorpius son de Scorpius, por lo tanto, es natural que el fic se centre en él. ¿No os parece?
> 
> \- Lo más importante: ¿qué tal os ha parecido? Es el primer fic HP que escribo, siempre pensé que sería un drarry (iba a escribir un drarry), pero nada más pensar en estos olores me vino Scorpius a la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer? La inspiración manda, especialmente cuando esta viene cuando le da la gana.
> 
> \- GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y POR TODO LO DEMÁS.


End file.
